Darth Vader's Apprentice
by Suki-Itami
Summary: -Set during/after Obi-Won's death- Her real family was killed, so Ben Kenobi took her in. Now that he's dead, and she's left on a Sith ship, what will happen to her? And where will her loyalties now lie?


He told me to stay here, in the ship while him and his little pals went onto the Death Star to rescue Princess Leia. Hmph! Stupid, stubborn man! I understand that he's my master and all – and one of the last remaining Jedi – but I don't like sitting around here just waiting!

I stand up from my spot in the captain's chair of the ship – the Millennium Falcon – when I still don't see anyone running from the hall leading to rest of the battle star. "Okay, that's it! I'm tired of just waiting! Those fools are **late**!"

I grab my white over-kimono and slip my arms through it before I run out of the ship with the bottom trailing – I never tie it. (Author's Note: What an "over-kimono" is is just an open kimono over some clothes.)

I allowed my mind to open up just a little so that I could detect any nearby droids, the Sith, or my master and those accompanying him. Not sensing any enemies nearby, but my master instead, I run forward into the nearby hallway. Hopefully, I can intercept them as their running back to the ship… Sigh… I hate combat.

As soon as I was only a short way down the hall, my master's companions, and Princess Leia, passed me. One of them – a young man with short dark blonde hair, wearing a long sleeved white shirt and cream colored pants – grabbed my wrist.

"What the…?" I glared at the back of his head. "Luke, release me!"

Luke didn't look back. "I can't!"

"Dammit! Where's Master Kenobi?!" I tried pulling my wrist away, but couldn't.

Luke only stopped to answer my question when we were in the hanger bed, in front of the Millennium Falcon. "I don't know!"

"What?!" I pulled my wrist away and reached into my knee-high black boot, pulling out the hilt of my light saber. "What do you mean, 'you don't know'?!"

Another man stood next to Luke – he had shaggy brown hair and wore a cream colored shirt with a brown vest and brown pants. "Mizu-Ken, just calm down."

My light saber came to full length – a light green. "Listen to me, we can't leave him!"

Luke turned to the man. "Han, she's close to old Ben, we can't just leave her to go on her own."

"Like hell we can't!" Han turned to go in the ship with Princess Leia, I ran in front of him. "Move!"

I glared at him through the strands of my dark brown hair that had fallen in front of my face. "I'm not leaving my master here. And you're the only way off of this Sith ship, so you're staying too." I gripped the light saber tightly in my hand, as if it would fall.

"Listen, Mizu-Ken, the old man would want us – especially you – out of here." Han pointed a finger at my chest as he said this.

I looked down as I saw his eyes venture to where his finger pointed and tightened the white sleeveless kimono top around me for good measure.

I looked up and saw Luke looking over somewhere; he seemed transfixed on something. I looked over where he was looking and saw Master Kenobi fighting with some guy dressed in all black.

"Ben?" Luke asked himself, walking a few steps forward.

I pushed Han away from me and walked a little bit toward where Master Kenobi was fighting the other person. "Master?"

Master Kenobi looked over briefly; he saw Luke and me. He faced his opponent and held his light saber straight up and down. The man swung his light saber right through Master Kenobi.

I couldn't believe it, my Master just…died. I'm not even done with training yet. But, aside from that… "You son-a-of-bitch!" …Master Kenobi was the only "family" I'd ever had.

As I yelled, I could hear Luke yelling, "No!"

The Storm Troopers who had watched the battle up close turned and fired on us. I had no idea what I was doing. Suddenly, I was standing alone and deflecting the laser blasts from the Storm Troopers. I had jumped across a manmade hole – used for an elevator – in the floor and cut down every Storm Trooper there.

I didn't need to look back to know that the Millennium Falcon was already gone. I could feel the wind pressure change at my back as the ship took off from the hanger.

The man dressed in black looked at me after stomping my master's corpse – that seemed to not be there. His entire head was covered with a mask, so I couldn't see his face. But the way he was standing suggested that he wasn't exactly enthusiastic about me killing five Storm Troopers.

He walked over to me, ignoring the glare I was sending in his direction. "Who are you, young one?"

I raised my light saber and pointed at the man's chest. "You killed…my master!"

"Obi-Wan was your master?"

"That's right, you arrogant son-of-a—"

"Calm down, calm down. We had a master in common."

I relaxed a bit, though I couldn't say why. I guess being in the presence of another one of Master Kenobi's students was relaxing – even if he killed him. "You trained under Master Kenobi as well?"

"Yes." He simply replied.

"Who are you?"

"I asked you first."

I sighed and retracted my light saber, putting it back into my boot. "My name is Mizu-Ken. Now that I've told you my name, tell me yours."

"Darth Vader."


End file.
